starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Bandit
Water Bandits are an emergent subfaction on the Sedo continent. Operating outside of normal Seroran law, they amass supplies and currency by seizing resources and ransoming them back to desperate desert travelers. Please note: At this time, Water Bandit roles are unlimited. However, they may be closed temporarily at times in the future to balance out the Seroran herd. They are not currently available to new applicants to Starborn Alignment as a first character application. Overview Water Bandits do not focus entirely on water and can and will seize any resources they think they can successfully defend and extort payment or more mobile resources for. Water is simply a frequent one and the one they are best known for. A typical occupation would have the Bandits casing a location, determining an absence or relative low number of Skirmishers or other Seroran enforcers, moving in and driving the citizens around the resource away and bargaining for either ransom if they have reason to think that the citizens would have access to shards (rare but occasionally works in the case of Windracers running from the Port to where the Council is and/or Traders or Vagabonds being in the area) or high value, mobile resources that can either be resold or stockpiled and used by the Bandits themselves. In this vein, they could seek medicines or even just amass food. Water Bandits operate outside the Seroran system, preying upon it. Skirmishers are all too happy to catch them and deliver them to the Council’s judgment. They are a Seroran subfaction due to their location in Sedo and the fact that many of them are disgruntled or disfavored Serorans who have sought opportunity at the cost of their fellow herd members. As such, they are reviled by their former herd mates. Water Bandits do not have a central structure themselves. They are made up of roving bands of varying sizes. History The extended drought left Sedo weakened, struggling for resources and bred desperation in certain folks. The rains seemed to smother that desperation for the moment but when the war arrived, it brought opportunity for an outlet for that desperation--and for more cruel intentions. It also attracted others, seeing the chaos as an opening for certain underhanded entrepreneurial activities. Cultural Notes Most of the Water Bandits are culturally Seroran, however, they do not turn away members they believe can be useful to their particular band. Enterprising Vagabonds or runaways from other herds that do not feel like they can fit into Serora proper often find their place in the outlaw ranks. As such, there is a mixing of culture. Many still pray to the patron goddess of Sedo, Alya, especially for her winds to aid quick getaways. Some have convinced themselves that their need or want for this lifestyle falls underneath her protection and point to her values of Freedom and Determination to support that view. Others keep their worship that they learned when young or abandon direct worship altogether. There is a newfound allure in the whispers of the new, strange god Digend that seems it could easily take hold within these criminals' devotion. Dangers Due to the nature of their work, Bandits are explicitly condemned by the larger Seroran nation. As the resources they are using to extort the populace with are communal Seroran property, they are hunted by Skirmishers and captured to answer to the justice of the Council whenever possible. Ranks Bandits have several ranks and positions and those operate outside the law can have similar roles to those operating within it. Below is a list of ranks one can expect to see among the bandits. Each one is expected to join in if needed when confronting either law enforcement or marks. * Skirmisher - The bruisers of the bandits. If there is enough of them in a band, tend to use traditional Skirmisher tactics. Otherwise they function as tanks. * Windracer - The getaway driver. As they tend to be the guardians of the gained supplies, they usually have to be a well trusted or well intimidated member of the band. * Screamer - The lookout. * Fury - Air support. * Savior - Medic. Click Here for the Water Bandit Ref Sheets! Category:Serora Category:Faction